


Trick or Treat? (Spoilers: It's treat)

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Sterek Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Dress Up, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to a Halloween party dressed like Derek Hale, but at least he doesn’t look as ridiculous as Derek who is dressed like–Stiles? Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat? (Spoilers: It's treat)

       Stiles checked his, frankly ridiculous, hair in his car door mirror, pushing it up higher, before slipping on the black leather jacket he stole from Derek’s loft earlier that day. This was going to be hilarious, no matter what Scott said about ‘pulling pigtails’ or whatever. He practiced his scowl and laughed to himself. He might as well be Derek’s twin, really. Except for the muscles and the whole Alpha Werewolf part and the insane attractiveness and the- okay maybe they looked like distant cousins, if he were adopted. Close enough.

               Getting out of the jeep, he prayed that this Halloween party wasn’t like the last one the pack had with Lydia. The last thing he needed was hallucinations of his father yelling at him for being a failure, he already had his night terrors for that, thanks.

               He could hear the music from the street, a hard, steady beat that pulsed through his chest and felt as if it was lodged in his throat. The house was dark most of the time, with flashes of color every so often when the light machine would turn towards the window. Stiles took a deep breath of the cold night air and started walking. He knew that most of the pack was already inside, mostly because of the texts he kept getting from Scott that gradually got worse grammar as he got drunk.

               The music was worse from the inside; Stiles could barely hear himself think. The smell of sweat and shitty beer permeated the entire room. He was pretty sure someone had vomited in the plant next to the door.

He really loved parties.

               He waded his way through the crowd searching for a familiar face. He found the pack in the backyard where the people had thinned out and you could hear conversations better. Following the loud laughter that could’ve only been his best friend, he caught them in the middle of listening to Erica telling a story that had something to do about their ‘fearless alpha’. Speaking of which, he didn’t see him anywhere. Scott, who was sitting on the couch facing the party and therefore Stiles, spotted him first and waved him over.

               “Dude! You look just like Derek! I almost didn’t recognize you!” Scott exclaimed before laughing harder. Yeah, he was drunk. Stiles felt envious until Lydia passed him a cup full of something that he knew would possibly make him puke. He gulped it down and imagined he felt it warm his veins.

               “Thanks man, you look cool too.” Stiles replied affectionately. Scott had been wearing a vampire costume just to be ironic, but the fake blood was coming off and he had taken out the fangs a while ago. He preened anyways and Stiles laughed, taking a seat next to him.

               “Who are you supposed to be?” Isaac asked, as if he hadn’t just heard Scott. Stiles rolled his eyes.

               “I was going to be a pompous ass, but I didn’t want to be offensive to your lifestyle.”

               “Wow, that almost was an insult.”

               “That’s what people say when someone tells them they look like you.”

               “Guys, shut up, you’re killing my buzz.” Erica complained.

               “Stiles will do that to you.” Isaac replied. Stiles stood up and grabbed a beer off the table.

               “I’m gonna go find someplace where there’s people who want me around.” Stiles said light-heartedly. Isaac scoffed and murmured under his breath but Stiles had already walked away. He needed to find Mr. Sourwolf anyway.

               As if the world heard him and decided to do something nice for once, he found Derek standing in the kitchen, looking extremely uncomfortable as some random chick stood too close to him and laughed constantly. Stiles decided to be a good person and help him out, because everyone knew that even though Derek was supposed to be big and mean or whatever, he kinda sucked at human interaction. Unless he was trying to get something from them, obviously.

               He slid into the small space between them and pretended to be oblivious of the fuming girl behind him.

               “Oh my god, Derek? I haven’t seen you in forever! How’s the wife and kids?” Stiles said cheerily. The girl made an affronted noise and stalked off, grumbling about leading people on. Derek just looked grateful, until he noticed Stiles’s clothing choice.

               “Stiles…what are you wearing? Is that mine?” He asked, sounding confused but a lot less pissed than Stiles was expecting, honestly.

               “Uh yeah. I’m dressed like you, see?” He scowled and crossed his arms. Derek began shaking, which Stiles realized was laughter after a few awkward seconds.

               “What are you talking about, that is not anything like me.”

               “Uh yeah it is dude, literally a perfect representation of you.” Derek raised his eyebrow. Stiles would be damned if he was the only one being roasted here.

               “What are you supposed to be, a geeky lumberjack?” Stiles said teasingly. Derek stopped laughing all of a sudden and turned slightly pink. He became nervous, what if he had like, actually offended Derek? I mean, a costume is kinda weird to get offended about but what if he tried really hard on it or something? God he was an idiot sometimes. Derek said something under his breath and Stiles strained to hear.

               “What was that big guy?”

               “I said that I’m dressed like you.” Derek said. Stiles paused. He noted the Star Wars t-shirt under the red flannel and baggy jeans and the hair that was all over the place. He even had moles dotted on his face. Stiles had to admit that Derek did look like him, which was weird to think. He shook his head and started laughing.

               “Dude, you are way too muscular to pull off a gangly teenager. Maybe if the teenager was also a GQ model.” Stiles replied. Derek looked at him funny.

               “Did you just call me a GQ model?” He asked, looking amused. Stiles choked on air.

               “I mean- not you per say, just like, you’re really attractive and if a teenager were that attractive he’d probably be a model? Wow that doesn’t sound better, okay, well it’s not like you haven’t ever seen a mirror, right? You know how hot you are, especially compared to teenagers like me who are painfully average ya know so-“

               “You’re not average.” Derek cut in suddenly. Stiles paused and looked at him, surprised.

               “What?”

               “I said you’re not average, you’re very…good looking.” Derek looked like he was swallowing fish oil as he said it. Stiles began laughing again.

               “Dude, I’m not fishing for compliments. I’ve come to terms that I won’t look like the rest of the supernaturally attractive friends of mine.” Derek groaned like he wanted to say something but he’d also rather punch himself in the face.

               “Stiles, you’re just as attractive as them. No you’re more attractive than-“ Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes. Stiles looked around, confused.

               Then there were lips against his and they were kissing. To say he was taken aback was probably an understatement. After a few moments of kissing and Stiles’s brain working at double time trying to process what was happening, Derek pulled away. The noise Stiles made was slightly embarrassing.

               “You’re good looking.” Derek said finally. Stiles pressed his lips together and nodded.

               “I think that you have to show me some more.” Stiles replied. Derek smiled and shook his head before ducking back in to claim Stiles’s lips again.

               “Fucking finally.” Erica said from somewhere. Stiles couldn’t care enough to flip her off.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from richytherock on tumblr, thanks!  
> Check me out!  
> http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com/


End file.
